The UCLA Prostate Cancer SPORE program is a multidisciplinary and translational research program whose purpose is to understand the biology of prostate cancer and to develop more effective methods for prevention, diagnosis and treatment. This mission will be accomplished through (1) five major research projects focused on the application of basic and population science to the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer, and (2) the recruitment and development of new prostate cancer researchers and research projects through career development and developmental research projects. The UCLA prostate SPORE leverages the exciting resources and programs at UCLA, its sister institutions, as well as Cedars Sinai and City of Hope Cancer Center, to improve the care of men with prostate cancer. It collaborates extensively with other SPORE institutions and the SPORE program at the NCI to advance local and national initiatives. Over the first four years of funding, the UCLA SPORE has made significant strides, such as the development and translation of PSCA antibody therapy to the clinic, the demonstration at the molecular level that mTOR antagonism down-regulates the PIS kinase-PTEN-Akt pathway in men with PTEN null tumors, and the initiation of a novel dietary prevention trial in men undergoing prostate surgery. In this application, the five major projects are as follows: 1) Project 1: Bioengineered Antibodies Against Prostate Stem Cell Antigen (PSCA) for Prostate Cancer Imaging (Project Leaders: Anna Wu, M.D. and Robert Reiter, M.D;Project co-Leader, Robert Figlin, M.D.);2) Project 2: Exploiting PIS Pathway Inhibitor Therapy in Prostate Cancer (Project Leaders: Hong Wu, M.D, Ph.D. and Charles Sawyers, M.D;Project co-Leaders, Robert Reiter, M..D. and Howard Scher, M.D;3) Project 3: Lymphangiogenesis and Metastasis in Prostate Cancer (Project Leader: Lily Wu, M.D., Ph.D;Project co-Leader: David Agus, M.D.);4) Project 4: Evaluating the role of IGFBP-3 therapy in men with prostate cancer (Project Leader: Pinchas Cohen, M.D.;Project co- Leaders: Alan Pantuck, M.D and Kuk-Wha Lee, M.D., Ph.D;5) Project 5: Dietary Fat Modulation and targeted Therapies for Prostate Cancer Prevention (Project Leader: William Aronson, M.D.;Project co- Leaders: Pinchas Cohen, M.D. and Harvey Herschman, Ph.D.)